9
by JLeashDaBeast
Summary: Professor Rowan who was being hunted by pokemorphs that wanted to destroy the world, activated an orb that gave humans 'special' powers. out of these humans 8 chosen heros were found, can they find 9 and save the world. Im accepting Ocs. Chap 1 Updated
1. Escape

**AJ: *UPDATED* I am redoing this Chapter as I didn't really like how I started and will make the story more understandable.**

**XXX**

A man with gray hair who looked to be in his late 50s ran down a hallway in a giant lab. He wore black pants and a white shirt under a white lab which seemed to be torn and was covered in dirt. He looked back to see his chaser was gone. He was but he still didn't care as he still kept running as fast as he could until he reached his destination, a door. He was breathing heavily as he grabbed the doorknob and opened it.

Inside the gigantic lab room computers, clipboards, and paperwork occupied the entire room. Files were stacked and some looked as though they had fallen on the floor. Hundreds of computers sat on desks and wires were everywhere. All of these things circled around what must have been their 'work' or experiment. Two test tubes stood next to each other.

The two tubes were connected side by side by a silver pipe at the top of them. One had a boy inside of it floating in the green liquid. He had red spiky hair and crimson red eyes. On his back was a huge reddish-black 9 that covered almost his whole back. His skin was a light skin cream color and he also had no clothes on him except for some boxers and he had a tail. A sign was attached to his tube that stated**:**

_Alias: Experiment 9/?_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5'9"_

_Human/_Pokémorph_: neither_

_Place of birth: ?_

_Schedule: none_

The other tube connected to the one with the boy had a silver orb inside of it and was also contained in the green liquid. Though he thought the boy looked more 'alive' than usual, the old man walked past all the files, paperwork, and wires and came to a computer that was in between the two connected tubes and pressed a button.

_"Welcome," _The computer stated. _"Please provide information to access controls, Name?"_

"Rowan." The man said.

_"Occupation?"_

"Professor."

**XXX**

_'Where the hell am I?' _A boy thought as he had began to awake. _'Am I still in the container? How... how long have I been asleep?'_ Then he heard the door opened and closed his eyes shut so whoever it was wouldn't know he was awake. He didn't know how but the liquid stopped him from breathing while at the same time kept him alive.

"It's okay I am not here to harm you." Rowan said after a while. The boy was surprised and opened his eyes to look at him. He didn't say anything because he thought he'd drown.

"Open." As Rowan said this, both tubes opened and the liquids emptied as the boy and the orb dropped to the ground. The boy took deep breathes as it felt like the wind was knock out of him. Professor Rowan picked up the orb and walked over to the boy with the orb in his right hand_._

"Who... am I and who the hell are you..," He said without looking up at professor Rowan.

"Your name is experiment 9 or 9 for short. My name is professor Rowan and I'm a Pokémon Scientist." Rowan answered.

"You're one of those bastards who kept me locked up in that thing?" 9 asked with a glare in his eyes and stood up. "Do you know what you all put me through with those so called 'test' you ran on me?" 9 yelled.

"No I don't." Rowan replied calmly. "You were captured and brought here by a group of people to be studied- But never mind that, I have to help you escaped from here with this orb now." Rowan grabbed 9's wrist and was about to lead him out when 9 yanked his hand away. "What are you doing? We have to leave now before-"

"Why should I trust you?" 9 interrupted. "How do I know that this isn't another one of these painful tests that I've been put through? How do I know that you're not another one of those scientists taking me back to that room to make me fight more? How do I know that-"

"Because I'm here." Rowan said, this time interrupting 9. "Think about it, you've never seen me here before have you?" 9 remained silent. "Why would I come alone without any Pokémon or those things they make you fight when you could kill me easily." 9 didn't know what to say. Rowan was right. Usually when they came to take him to a different room they brought those Pokémon creatures and those things that look human but aren't. 9 looked into Rowan's eyes. They had that looked that made 9 want to believe him. "Trust me 9… I'm here to help."

"Fine." 9 replied. "I believe you."

"Then come on." Rowan said as he turned away from 9. The two began heading towards the door when they spotted someone leaning on the door with his foot against it. He wore a white and red skull mask (like Ichigo's from Bleach), black tank top, long black leather jacket that went to his feet, black pants, and black shoes. He was six feet tall, had a lightly tanned skin tone, and behind his mask, his spiky black hair showed (Like Ichigo's).

"Why professor you wouldn't be trying to run away with Experiment 9 and that orb now would you?" The man asked. "Tisk, tisk, tisk, I'm disappointed in you." The professor remained silent and they all stood there for awhile until 9 had finally broke the silence.

"Wh- who are you." He stammered.

"Well if you truly want to know, my name is "The Shadow." The newly named man said as he turned his attention to 9.

"Shadow?" 9 said questionably.

"It's The Shadow, but you could call me that." He said. "But anyway, back to business, old man hand over him and the orb NOW." Shadow demanded.

"Over my dead body." Rowan stated getting in front of 9 to protect him.

"You do realize that that was a part of my job, right professor." Shadow said as he stepped closer.

"9," Rowan whispered. "There's a door on the other side of this room. Take the orb and run, I'll try and hold him off."

"But what about-"

"Just go." Rowan said. 9 nodded and began to run.

"Oh where do you think you're going," Shadow said as he started to go after him but was hit with a huge computer that was thrown by the professor. "Oh you're going to pay for that old man." Shadow said. Rowan stepped back and bumped into a couple of small tubes that had unknown substances in them. Shadow rushed in and brought up his fist but Professor Rowan turned around to grab the tubes and threw them at Shadow. They hit him right before Shadow's punch landed causing Shadow to lose sight.

Shadow missed as Rowan ran out of the way, tripping over wires in the process. Shadow shook his head to get the water off his mask and looked towards Professor Rowan who still remained on the ground.

"You're gonna pay for getting my suit all wet." Shadow growled. He pulled out a sword and slashed down at professor Rowan who rolled over. Shadow missed and cut the wires instead. Rowan spotted this and grabbed some rubber gloves from the desk by him and towards Shadow. Shadow swung low but Rowan jumped over it, grabbed the cut wires in stuck them into Shadow.

"Take this!" Rowan yelled as Shadow screamed in pain. Shadow fell to the ground as Rowan stared at him while breathing heavily. "I'll… die… before I… let you take him again Shadow." Rowan said between breaths. Professor Rowan turned to go after 9 when suddenly Shadow's sword went through him from behind.

"That can be arranged." Shadow said.

**XXX**

9 ran at an inhuman speed of more than 50 miles per hour with the orb in his hand. He stopped at a room with some kind of huge machine there and in the very front of it was a round space just big enough for the orb to fit in. He didn't know what it did so he decided to try and place the orb in the space. But was stopped when Shadow grab him and threw him to the side with one hand.

"I don't think so kid." Shadow said. "It looks like I got here just in time to stop you though I never thought I'd catch up with someone as fast as you. But that's one of the benefits of being a Pokémorph."

"What's a Pokémorph?" 9 asked as he stood up.

"Oh that's right this is your first time hearing of us, well it doesn't really matter since you'll learn all you NEED to know once you come with me." Shadow informed 9.

"Yea right, you'll probably just lock me back up." 9 said as he ran towards Shadow to attack but it was then that 9 realized that Shadow held Professor Rowan by his coat, which meant he must have literally dragged him all the way to the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Shadow said as he pulled his sword out from his jacket, picked the professor up and held the sword to his neck. "Now, come on quietly before I have to do this the hard way." Shadow extended his free hand but 9 stepped back.

"Professor you're hurt!" 9 exclaimed as he saw the wound in Rowan's stomach.

"9…" Professor said weakly. "Put the orb inside the machine."

"Shut up old Man!" Shadow said as he raised his sword to kill him. 9 hesitated, looking back and forth at Shadow and the machine.

"Do it now!" Rowan yelled as he elbow Shadow in the stomach. 9 slammed the orb in the space and an energy wave blasted out, sending 9 against the wall which soon broke and sent him hurdling in the woods. Shadow and the professor were just blown a few feet away.

"This is all your fault old man!" Shadow yelled at the professor. "Now I have to find him again after all this time!" The Professor simply smiled knowing that he had helped 9 finally escape from Shadow and the orb's power was now scattered. Shadow walked up to Professor Rowan with his sword raised up to kill him.

"Do your worst."

"Oh you better believe I will." Shadow replied.

**XXX**

**AJ: Well this is my new updated version of this episode. If anyone has any ideas they want me to use or thinks that I should redo my other episodes (chapters 2-4) then let me know by review or P.M.**

**Also if anyone wants to send more OCS here's the form for the heroes but the villains form is in chapter two.**

**Name:  
Age: (13-to whatever)  
Gender: (male or female)**

**Designation :( their number(any number) and not all will get what number they want, and can be different from a tattoo like nine like on a jacket, shirt, etc.)**

**Appearance/Clothing: (what they look like, hair, clothes etc.) **

**Personality: (how they act)**

**History:**

**Opinion of 9:**

**Pokémon:**

**Other: (this is for people who have connections to 9 past, like if you use to know before all this)**

**Till next time**

**See Ya :)**


	2. Meeting monkey boy

**Aj: Chapter 2, episode 1 is now redone.**

_XXX_

_**Episode 1: Meeting monkey boy part**_

Shadow swung at the professor but missed as he rolled away. Professor Rowan reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokéball. He threw out a Salamence.

"Use flamethrower!" Rowan yelled out. Salamence shot out a huge flamethrower from his mouth and hit Shadow. Shadow blocked it but he was still pushed back a little.

'_This is a pretty strong Salamence to be able to push me back.'_ Shadow thought as the flamethrower intensified and engulfed him._ 'And for it to push me back with just the training the old man gave him… impressive.'_ As the flames died down Shadow swung his arm and diminished the fire. Shadow looked around but they were gone.

"Damit…" Shadow growled. "It was just a distraction."

"Salamence!" Rowan yelled as he rode on the Salamence's back. "Full speed ahead… we have to find 9 before The Shadow does."

**3 days later**

9 was breathing heavily. He had just awoken and now he was fighting Shadow again. Rowan and his Salamence also were in the battle.

"What's the matter," Shadow said behind his mask. "Is the little baby getting tired already?" You've been asleep for three days until now, and now that I've found you you're already tired and it's only been 4 hours."

"How can you fight for this long and not be the slightest bit tired?" 9 asked.

"I train a lot." Shadow answered simply before charging in again.

"9 look out!" Rowan yelled as Shadow pulled up his sword from his side and slashed it down but 9 side-stepped him and elbowed him in the back. Shadow grunted but shook it off and grabbed 9's leg. He threw 9 into the tree behind with a spin then quickly powerfully kneed 9 in his stomach and jumped back. 9 coughed up blood before falling down.

"Salamance use brick break." Rowan commanded as Salamence rose his hand. Salamence swung down but Shadow blocked it with both his arms, leaving a dent in the ground beneath them. Shadow threw him back with his arms and then shot out ice beams from his hands. The attack had hit its mark as both of Salamence's wings were frozen. Shadow then picked up a huge rock from the ground and hit Salamence with it.

"No!' Rowan said as his Salamence was sent back and knocked unconscious. "You fault well old friend." Rowan returned his Pokémon and turned back to Shadow.

"You, you Bastard." 9 said weakly.

"I know I am, but compliments won't help you now." Shadow said as he walked toward the fallen 9 and putting his sword to 9 neck. A drop of purple liquid fell from the sword to 9's neck. "Now I'll give you two choices," Shadow stated as 9 quietly used his tail to reach for Shadow's sword. "One, you can come with me quietly, and two, I can beat the hell out of you then drag you all the way to my boss."

"I chose neither." 9 said.

"Fine." Shadow was just about to cut him when 9 took the sword. "What the-" Shadow said as he turned around to see what happened but was cut off when 9 slammed him on his back. 9 pounced on Shadow's back and used his hands to grab Shadow's arms and used his tail to put Shadow's sword by his neck.

"Now who's taking the orders, huh Shadow?" 9 asked sarcastically.

"Good job 9." The professor said as he ran over to 9.

"Ya know, I never thought you'd be the type to kill." Shadow said.

"Humph, why wouldn't I kill someone who's trying to kill me?" 9 asked giving him a strange look.

"Yeah but would you kill someone who knows about your past? Let me go and maybe I could tell you a couple things from your past." Shadow replied.

"What?" 9 said questionably.

"Don't do it 9." Rowan said as he realized what Shadow was doing.

"Why?" 9 asked the professor as he looked up at him. "Is he lying to me?"

"No he isn't lying to you." The professor answered. "But he can't be trusted. He was the one who took you away from me to be experimented on in the first place."

"And what can he do to prove that 9?" Shadow asked. "What could he have been doing for me to have to come and take you away from him 9? And who says that I was the one who took you to the place to get experimented and tested on; maybe I came to get you away from the experiments and he was just there to stop me instead."

"Don't listen to his words 9. He's just trying to turn you against me." Rowan retorted.

"But you've already used your words to turn him against me." Shadow replied. Rowan knew what Shadow was doing. He was using his knowledge of 9 and the lost of 9's memory to turn 9 against him. 9 thought a while before slowly letting go of Shadow's arm.

"9 no!" Rowan yelled at 9 as he noticed what he was doing. Seeing as he let go Shadow pushed him off his back making 9 drop his sword and reached for two round spheres then threw them up. "Blaze, Razor, I'm getting tired of this." Shadow said as an Infernape (Blaze) and Secptile (Razor) came forth. "Take care of him will you." Shadow said before he put his hands in his pocket.

"You tricked me."

"I tried to warn you of his lies 9." Professor Rowan said to 9.

"Who says I was lying?" Shadow asked. "Maybe I was, and maybe I wasn't." 9 could tell that he was smirking under his mask.

'_I have to find out how to get away from him.' _9 thought but was snapped out of his thoughts when Blaze and Razor attacked him. He tried to dodge but Razor used quick attack, pushing him back. Blaze then used close combat and hit 9 with a series of attacks.

"Damit, what's wrong with me, why can't I dodge as fast as I could before?" 9 said. His vision began getting blurry.

"9 are you alright?" Rowan asked.

"What's the matter," Shadow said. "Looks like you can't handle a little poison?" 9 fell down.

_'Damit so that's what that was.' _9 thought remembering something cold drop on his neck when Shadow had him down.

'_I should've brought more Pokémon.'_ Rowan thought. _'I was a fool to think that Salamence could handle this by himself.'_

"Finish it with fire blast and solar beam." Shadow demanded from his Pokémon. The Pokémon charged up their attacks and fired when all of a sudden a figure stood in front of it taking the figure had with smoke from the attacks steaming from his body but with not a single scratch.

He had blondish gold hair that was slicked back and was a bit on the spiky side and down to the lower neck but not touching the shoulders. He had turquoise eyes and his skin was fair but has a tan from traveling around. He was around 6 feet and had a muscular and toughed build. He wore a dark blue dress shirt with a black vest over it, black slacks with matching tie and shoes. A headband with a 9 on it rested on his head.

"Well if it isn't Broly Banes." Shadow said to the man. "Long time no see." Broly remained silent.

"Hey professor." 9 said as he walked over to him. "Do you know who that is?"

"No, but it seems like him and Shadow know each other." Rowan answered. "Let's hope that he's a friend from your past or at least on our side."

"This is none of your business so stay out of it!" Shadow yelled out to him. "this is between me and him." Shadow said while pointing at 9. "We no longer have a need for you anymore so get out of my way before I have to kill you."

"I don't think so." He said taking a stance.

"Wait a minute." Shadow said. "You've got one of the 9 powers that the kid and old man released don't you?" Shadow asked looking at the 9 on his headband and sensing a strange essence from him, but got no answer. "Humph, I'll take that as a yes, plus that just saves me the time of hunting one of you down. Ready to die?"

_XXXX_

"Hey Paige, watcha watching." A boy said standing behind a couch a girl was on. He was Blaire Katlan and looked to be 17 and his eyes were rather unusual light brown, contrasting with stark black hair that could be considered a mop if not attached to his head, going down just past his neck, straight as an arrow. He had rather long bangs that he kept behind his ears and a large curl that went past his right ear. His right eye was blinded, and he wore a black hoodie with cat ears on the hood and reddish cuffs, as well as dark black jeans. Also he had small 6 like tattoos on his wrist.

They were in a living room. In it were three red couches each capable of holding three people and a big 34' inch plasma screen TV all in a square fashion with the couches on the sides separated at least ten feet apart. On the floor was a brown carpet floor. Giant designer pictures hung on the white walls of the large room. Most likely all of this was affordable because of the nine residents living in the house.

Paige still hadn't answered as though she was daydreaming. She had long brown hair with teal stripes and bangs that almost covered her emerald green eyes. She wore a light brown long hoodie with light purple stripes on the sleeves and sides that shows her belly, with a short jean skirt and light brown converse with white, teal and purple dots. A 1 was on her neck short of like a tattoo.

"Maybe sees in lala land again." A boy said behind Blaire making him jump and alerting Paige that they were there.

"Don't do that Maikeru!" Blaire told the boy who was behind him. He had short sky blue hair; he wore a dark blue hoodie with cameo pants and some surfing glasses with black gloves. A 7 like tattoo could be seen on his left eyelid whenever he blinked.

"My bad Blaire." Maikeru said.

"It's been three days since the bizarre explosion from the Pokémon Research Lab." A TV reporter announced on the TV as another TV screen that was behind him came on. It showed all the destruction from the explosion.

"That's right Tom," A female reporter said to her partner. "Trees were scattered everywhere, hundreds no thousands of Pokémon have lost their homes in a three-day fire still burning today." The three of them looked at the report that appeared on the TV and were shocked at the next thing they said.

"This just in, there's a fight between a strange man wearing a mask, the infamous professor Rowan, and two teenage boys; one with a tail!" The reporter Tom exclaimed. The screen now showed a helicopter hovering over a fight with professor Rowan, bloody Broly, and some kid who was fighting with them that they didn't know who was also covered in his own blood.

"That's Broly!" Blaire yelled.

"We have to go help him, Blaire, Maikeru." Paige suggested as she turned around to see Blaire crying. "What are you crying about this time Blaire?" Paige sighed.

"Maikeru ditched us again Paige." Blaire cried.

"For the love of Arceus why the hell do we go through this everyday Blaire?" Paige yelled.

_XXXX_

"Finally it's getting a little more interesting fighting the both of your combined power." Shadow said in excitement.

"Damit, how can he still be able to fight." 9 said looking at Shadow's condition which was just as bad if not worse than their condition. But then again it was probably because the fight was three on two because of Blaze and Razor who were helping. Their condition wasn't that far from 9 and Broly's.

"Ready for round 2?" Shadow asked.

"Not really." 9 replied in a joking manner.

"Then get out of the fight then." Broly demanded. "I don't need your help anyway."

"Can't you take a joke?" 9 asked.

"A real fight is no place to joke around." Broly replied, "Especially for little kids."

"Hey I'm no kid." 9 answered. "Besides, I can't leave a friend behind in a fight."

"First of all I'm not your friend and second, I'm not even at full power."

"Oh really?" 9 asked not believing him. "Then if you're not my friend then why'd you help?" Broly hadn't answered signaling that he had ended the conversation. This kind of ticked 9 off though. They both glared at each other as though when the fight between them and Shadow had ended they'd kill each other. Shadow, who had become impatient, decided to take matters into his own hands by thinking of a plan when all of a sudden he was hit by a hydro pump.

"What the..." Shadow said getting up from the powerful surprise attack. He turned around to see a boy around 18 with his Gyarados and a smile instantly appeared on his face when he saw the 7 on his eyelids (even though it's hidden under his mask). "Well, well, well, look who we have here, another holder huh." He said to himself.

'_That's another person with a number.'_ Rowan thought. _'He must be on the same team as the young fellow who decided to help me and 9.'_

"Hey Broly," Maikeru yelled to his teammate. "Instead of trying to kill the guy who's been helping you, shouldn't you be fighting this guy over here?"

"This 'guy's' name is The Shadow kid." Shadow said. "And it's about time they got some more help. You look pretty stronger."

"I am." Maikeru replied. "Strong enough to defeat you with the rest of the power you have."

"Strong enough for me to go to my next level on the three of you by myself that is." Shadow said returning Blaze and Razor. The three of them were shocked at what he had said. Suddenly they felt the ground began to shake and a grey energy started to consume Shadow. His mask began to dissolve but the energy darkened around his face still hiding his face and a new mask appeared on his face, this time it was a gargoyle with dark black eyes.

"Broly, Maikeru!" Paige and Blaire both said finally showing up. Shadow smiled seeing that they also had markings on them and the fact that it'll be more fun for him to kill all of them with the exception of 9 who he had to take to his boss.

"This makes it just as good to kill all five of you." Shadow said with a change voice resembling gargoyles.

"Five? But there are six of us." Maikeru told him counting all of them there.

"Sadly I have to keep 9 the monkey alive." Shadow replied pointing at 9 before rushing in at speed that matched the flash. He appeared behind Blaire and pulled his sword and slashed at him but Paige step in and attempted to kick him but Shadow just grabbed her leg and threw her towards a tree but Maikeru caught her. Broly rushed in behind Blaire and head butted Shadow so hard that an energy wave was sent out and destroyed nearby trees and caused Shadow's head to go back but the rest of his body stood there unaffected.

"Nice try Broly but if you want to know what a real head butt is," Shadow said grabbing Broly's wrist so he wouldn't escape. "Then try mine!" Shadow said as he gave Broly a head butt that sent an energy so strong that everyone except 9 was blown back with Broly. All of them were knocked unconscious(including Maikeru's Gyarados), Broly especially with his forehead having a blood line across it adding to his other injuries and the others were most likely crushed under the trees because they were no longer in sight.

"Damit." 9 said as he slowly stood up.

"That was easy enough; now, just the two of us again." Shadow said to 9. "This is your last chance 9, to come with me to my boss quietly, I'll even let those humans live."

"Humans, they're humans?" 9 questioned Shadow.

"Yes humans, is that a problem." Shadow said smirking under his mask. Knowing it'll probably be better since he knew 9 hated the human scientist that kept him locked up in that tube, plus the fact he'd get less a fight from him.

_'They're all humans, but the way Shadow talked to them it was if they were like me.' _9 thought.

"Ni- nine." Professor Rowan said weakly as he struggled to stand up. He used the branch above to help himself stand. "You can't… g- go with him." He stuttered. "Once he and his organization are done with you they'll do to you as they see fit."

"So is it a deal," Shadow said, ignoring what the professor said. "I let all three of those humans plus Broly live, and in return you come to my boss."

9 was about to answer no because he could care less about humans when he realized that Shadow had singled out Broly. It was probably because he wasn't human, just like he wasn't. "Why'd you separate Broly from the others?" Shadow mentally stab himself because of how stupid he was for saying that but decided he might as well take the easy route since he had screwed up. He first powered down to his original skull mask before he spoke again.

"Well, like you he is neither Pokémorph nor human except he was taken a year early before you, and just like you he escaped but we no longer have any need for him. So are you going to come quietly or should we do this the hard way." When he finished his sentence he dropped a strange seed like steel material onto the ground. As soon as it touched the dirt it dug itself into the ground and headed towards 9.

"No." 9 replied.

"No?"

"Yes no, the last time I trusted you I was poisoned. I can still feel it pulsing through my body."

"Fine then I'll have to put you on the edge of death!" Shadow said charging at 9. 9 tried to get out of the way but his feet wouldn't move. 9 knew it was pointless to try to fight with his feet unable to move. Shadow took out his sword and thrust it through 9's stomach making him cough up blood. He pulled it out when suddenly he felt a cold sting throughout his body and before he knew it he was frozen solid.

9 was amazed at how he suddenly froze. At first he thought it was because he had a cold heart until he saw a blue Pokémon flying in the air. The Pokémon flew beside him and froze the metal material covering his feet which shattered from the extreme cold.

"Wha- what kind of Pokémon are you."

"It's an Articuno." A voice said. 9 turned around to see a girl standing there. She was about 5' 7", had long, dark brown hair, died magenta at the tips, piercing magenta eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Her clothes consisted of dark denim skinny jeans, a cerise tank-top with a flared end, black leather jacket (Thriller jacket style), white sunglasses on her head, and black leather boots that went up to her knees. A 5 like tattoo was on her left arm in magenta.

"Hey, my name's Cerise Hall, and this is my friend Breeze." Cerise said.

_Articuno. _The Articuno said.

"This is amazing." Professor Rowan said aloud as he looked in awe at Cerise's Articuno. "You actually tamed one of the great legendary birds of the Kanto region."

"Um… actually we're just really close friends." Cerise replied as she and 9 sweat dropped as Professor Rowan's scientific side took over.

"But still…" Rowan began. "To befriend such a magnificent Pokémon is by far one of the greatest achievements any human can receive. Mind if I take notes?" Rowan asked after pulling out a pen and notebook out from what seemed like nowhere.

"No I don't mind as long as Articuno's fine with it." Cerise replied and Articuno nodded as a sign that he could. "So what's your name?" Cerise asked 9; leaving the professor to what he does best. 9 stared and examined her to see if she was a threat until he noticed the 5 on her arm.

"As far as I know it's 9." He replied. "Wh- why'd you help me Cerise?"

"Because you were being stabbed, duh." She answered.

"But your human why would you help me?"

"What do you mean aren't you human." Cerise questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Last time I checked people with tails aren't exactly human." 9 said while moving his tail around to demonstrate to Cerise.

"Well to me it's kinda cute." Just then when Cerise finished her sentence a psychic wave burst through the trees and Maikeru, Blaire, and Paige came out from under along with Gyarados and a Metagross. Broly was still unconscious from Shadow's head butt so Blaire and Maikeru had to pick him up.

"Finally we're out of- hey it's Cerise guy's." Blaire yelled as everyone made their way over to Cerise.

"Uh hi guys, what happened to you?" Cerise asked.

"We were trying to help him and ended up almost getting killed." Maikeru said while returning Gyarados and Metagross. Suddenly they heard police sirens and they saw flashlights all around them.

"Good it's the police." Blaire said.

"Good, whatta ya mean good," Paige told Blaire. "We have a seventeen year-old unconscious covered in his own blood, a possibly kidnapped Professor Rowan who by the way has sustained serious injuries, some strange kid with a tail also covered in his own blood being hunted by a crazy guy calling himself Shadow, and the crazy guy named Shadow hunting him who's also frozen solid! Do you know what they'll do to us if they see us here?" Blaire burst into tears at Paige's outburst.

"I was only trying to help." He cried.

"Paige calm down I'll handle this." Maikeru reassured her with Broly still on his and Blaire's shoulder. "Everyone hold each other's hand." They all did what he asked them to except for 9 and the professor.

"Aren't you coming?" Cerise asked offering a hand.

"We'll be fine for now, thanks to you all that is." Rowan informed her as he released his Salamence and gave him a potion. "Besides, Salamence will be our transportation to take us to my lab. Thank you for your offer though."

"Oh." Cerise said a little saddened by the turn down of her offer 9 and the professor to join them.

"Well it was nice meeting you anyway." Maikeru told them as 9 and professor Rowan hopped on Salamence and flew away. Maikeru them teleported them out just before the police appeared. Shadow had burst out just a few minutes after they left.

"Freeze!" An Officer Jenny yelled at Shadow. Shadow smirked at the officer Jenny.

"Do you think that I'll listen to what you say to me, Shadow?"

"Sir, remove your mask and come with us or we'll have to use force." Officer Jenny commanded Shadow.

"I don't have time for this!" Shadow yelled before slashing the air with his sword causing a dark wave towards the police officers and sending them flying. "Now I'm outta here." He said before teleporting.

_XXXX_

Shadow rested on a tree to in deep thought while he rested.

_'I failed a mission; I actually failed a mission after all these years.' _Shadow thought. _'I've never lost before, ever. And that girl, Cerise was it. It was like my powers were completely gone when I saw her._

"Having girl trouble Cutie?" A voice said. Shadow groaned.

"What do you want Kitten?" Shadow asked.

"What, a girl can't come and see what one of her favorites guys from the Black Crows?" She said coming out from behind a tree. She had long black hair, ice blue eyes, a blue tank top, black leather pants, and black flats.

"No you're just not that type of girl." Shadow replied in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, I want to join this mission with you." Kitten said, seeing that he wouldn't fall for her tricks.

"There's no way in hell you're finishing this mission with me. It's already become hard enough as it is." Shadow told Kitten.

"Yeah but I'm just as smart as a cat and boss already said since you failed this time around you'll need help from another captain and I'm one of the only ones that's good enough to help." Kitten replied.

"Why can't I just get one of the others or even a commander to help?" Shadow asked.

"Too late it's already been decided and I offended that you want a lower ranking Black Crow instead of me."

"Fine but next time we find them leave 9 to me."

"Hey Shadow."

"What now kitten?"

"Boss also said that he wants Broly back too for some reason."

"Fine, and when boss is done with them, I'll kill them both." Shadow said smirking under his skull mask before he got up and they both disappeared.

_XXXX_

And this is redone; hooray!

**Here the form for the evil Ocs if you want to submit one:**

**Name:**

**Age: (13-18)**

**Gender: (male or female)**

**Field :( What are they, scientist, Pokémorph like Shadow, human like Kitten)**

**Rank :( How are they recognized as far as position and those are from lowest to highest, rookie, drone, officer, commander, captain)**

**Negative Designation :( Yes they also have number except there are more, 1-100 to be exact and it can be like the others except with a negative. Oh and -9 is Shadows and -5 is Kittens so you can't have those)**

**Appearance/Clothing: (what they look like, hair, clothes etc.) **

**Personality: (how they act)**

**History:**

**Opinion of 9 and Shadow :( what they think of 9 and Shadow)**

**Pokémon:**

**Other :( Have they ever known 9 before?)**

I'm out!


	3. Meeting monkey boy part 2

**Okay I wanted to get this chapter up as fast as possible since the second chapter was late. Just so you know this chapter will show all the teams that will become involved. And no they're not Team, Rocket, Galactic or any other of the teams already thought of from he pokemon anime. So the teams are kinda going to be evened out with at least a 2 on 2 team kinda thing or maybe more. Anyway here's the 2nd chapter.**

_XXXX_

_**Ep 2:Meeting Monkey boy part 2**_

"Damit." 9 whispered as he tried to burn the chains on his wrist with a mini flame thrower. He had discovered this power when he accidently dropped the heavy steel chains on his foot. "Why won't this damned chain melt!" He whispered loudly. He was inside a room wih a single bed, a TV on top of a dresser, and crimson red painted walls.

"You realize that trying to melt a fire proof chain is pointless right." A girl said coming into the room. She had dark Blue hair in french braid reaching her ankles with layered Bangs and was about 5'3. She had a petite, Swimmer type body,.a light tan and gold Glasses. She wore a longsleeves navy blue shirt with Stars Crescent moons on it and pants to match. Most likely to sleep in since it was night time. A silver pendent necklace that had a 2 on it hung around her neck.

"Who the hell asked you Celosia?" 9 asked retorically.

"Hey I'm just trying to help you." Celosia replied as she crouched down on her feet next to 9's chain that kept him from escaping.

"Well I don't need help from you." 9 said. Then he smiled and said, "But I probably would think of becoming friends with you if you unlocked these chains." _'And as soon as you do I'm outta this living hell of a place you and your friends call a home.' _He thought

"Nice try but if I had just met you before early today I would, but Cerise and Maikeru told me when I come in not to let you go."

"Damit, they're smarter than I thought."

"Well I'll see in the morning." See said before leaving the room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." 9 replied right before see left. Then he sighed once he had reliezed something. "How long have you been there Mai."

"Couple of seconds after you started talking to Celosia." Maikeru replied in his usual calm voice. He was staring out the window because he had a feeling that someone was watching 9, but he couldn't see anything and decided to turn to 9 . "Hey 9,"

"What."

"While you were sleep, me and Cerise went to the store and picked out some clothes for you." He said giving 9 the clothes they bought. "We didn't know what size you wore so we just pick a random size that would probably fit."

9 looked over the clothes they bought for him when an idea hit him. "Hey Mai how can I put on these clothes if I have these chains on me?" Maikeru ten snapped his fingers and the clothes instantly appeared on 9. "Damit." 9 now wore a blue T-shirt, black pants, black and black and blue gloves and black and blue shoes.

"I suppose your wondering why I put those chains on you, aren't you?" Mai asked.

"Pretty much." 9 answered.

"Well if you were to leave in the condition your in right now you'd probably get captured by Shadow or one of his friends."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Because it's our job to." Cerise said walking in.

"What do you mean?" 9 asked,

"Well you see, three days ago some strange energy wave affected a handful of us giving us our powers. Only me, Mai, Broly, and the rest of us here were more special than the others."

"Special how?" 9 Questioned.

"Our numbers inprinted on our body and clothing make us special." Mai said continuing what Cerise was saying. "Some strange guy covering his self in clothing told us that theses numbers mean that were the only ones that can stop the _Negatives_."

"So who're the Negatives." 9 asked.

"He didn't tell us that part but they're suppose to be the most powerfulest beings in the Milky Way(Or whatever galaxy these people are in), maybe even beyond that, besides him and his team that is." Cerise said.

"Then why can't he and his team just go ahead and stop them themselves."

"He didn't tell that part either, the only thing he said was that they can't stop them themselves." Maikeru told him.

"So you guys are suppose to stop them?" 9 asked.

"Yeah," Cerise answered. "We were each given numbers one through nine. Paige's 1, Celosia's 2, Glitch's 3, Sophie's 4, I'm 5, Blaire's 6, Mai's 7, Yuki's 8, and Broly's 9. But there's something I don't understand."

"Me either." Maikeru said.

"What's that?" 9 asked.

"Your name's 9 and you have stronger powers like us, but you don't have any marking on you." Maikeru said.

_'Should I tell them that I'm the on who gave them their powers and that I do have one of those markings.' _9 thought back remembering the incident with Professor Rowan's death 3 days ago. _'No, I can't tell them yet, I have to find out if they're here to really help me. First by seeing if they'll actually let me go when I'm fully healed.'_

_XXXX_

A figure stood on top of a tree watching a red spikey-haired boy through a window. He had blue hair in a ponytail to his mid-back, a muscular build, a completely black katana(right) and a white one (left) on his sides and blue eyes. An open black and white kimino that has the Yin-Yang symbol on the back was what he wore as a shirt and black hakama pants. He also wears sandals on his feet and has a long diagonal scar from his right shoulder to the lower left of his stomach, and bandages wraped around his feet, ankle, and stomach. A small 2 with a positive sign was located on both of his katana's handles.

"So Ramon was right," he said. "do not worry, I will liberate you from your chains very soon." He then jumped off the tree and headed for the window a few minutes after the conversation 9 had with two the other people had ended and they left. He pulled out a small knife and created a huge circle in the glass befoe climbing in the dark room, and after he was in he somehow put the cut circle back into his place and it was as if nothing happened to it. The lights were off but he went through the room with ease as though the lights were on and stop before a sleeping 9 on his temperary bed. He was about to break the chains when he heard something outside and he quickly hid behind the dresser.

_XXXX_

Shadow and Kitten stood on the ground next to the house that belonged to what Shadow deemed them as his 'prizes'. They were devising a plan with two other Black Crow members, Seth Jones who perferred to go by SJ7 and Steven Markus. SJ7 had long platinum hair and bright cyan eyes with cat-like pupils, he wore a black coat that came to his knees which were decorated with metallic plate armour on the shoulders. He had black pants and black boots with brown straps. He had on black gloves and an upside down -7 on his cheek. A sword was attached to his side.

Steven wore a red coat and black pants with a black shirt. He wore normal shoes and has red gloves on his hands. A -10 was on his gloves and the back of his coat.

"So does everyone understand the plan?" Kitten asked everyone and recieved a nod.

"Let's just get this over with." Shadow said while getting up. They all made their way up the building by climding on top of the trees and reached 9's room. Shadow took out his sword and broke the lock on the window, tearing it off though it was silent as a mouse when he did so though.

"Steven your with me to get Broly and the others." Kitten told them and recieved a nod before they quickly got in and left 9's room. That left Shadow and SJ7 to get 9 who was still asleep. They both got in quickly and were making their way twoards 9 when SJ7 stopped.

"What is it?" Shadow asked, noticing his stop.

"We have guests," He replied, "two to be exact." Shadow then felt the presence of a familiar being.

"Well, well, well, long time no see Kiirod." Shadow told him. Some how when they came in Kiirod manage to get but behind them. "Hpmh, why didn't you attack us when you had the chance.

"It wouldn't be the right thing to do." Kiirod said calmy.

"You and the whole honor crap, you know it kinda makes me sick." Shadow told him while turning around. "Now if you don't mind we'll be taking 9 with us." Shadow began to head twoards 9 but stopped when he was face to face with Kiirod. "You and that damned speed."

"I can't let you past Shadow." Kiirod said.

"Unfortanately you don't have a choice." SJ7 siad calmly before his cyan eyes turned purple. Before Kiirod knew it he was struck by hundreds of punches throwing him against the wall.

"What the," 9 said waking up. He looked around and saw Shadow, SJ7, and Kiirod. "What the hell are you people doing in my room!" 9 yelled at them.

"Well look who's awake." Shadow said. "Hey SJ7, you take care of Kiirod, 9's mine." Shadow pulled his sword out and headed for 9 but was block by Kiirod who then sent him back by SJ7. "Damit I thought I told you to-"

"You forgot about the second one I mentioned." SJ7 interrupted. Just then Kiirod transformed into Maikeru.

"You again." Shadow said in an annoyed voice.

"How did you find us." Maikeru asked.

"Boss gave us a tip." Shadow answered.

"So Shadow, is this is the one you said would give me a challenge." SJ7 said leaving his fight he was about to begin with Kiirod.

"Yeah, he's a phsychic like you, he even has the same annoying calm attitude as you. The only difference is that your cold and ruthless which is one of the many reason your one of the only few people I actually enjoy working with you."

"I think I'll fight this one, you can take care of Kiirod Shadow." SJ7 told him.

"Fine, just don't kill him or boss will kill us both." Shadow reassured him.

"Since when do you worry about me?" Maikeru asked.

"Not just you but all of you and your friends, it seems that boss has taking an interest in you since you guys beat me, I even have to work with my team now though so far there's only 4 of us." Shadow told him.

"Four but there's-"

"Yes but the others have other buisness to take care." SJ7 interrupted. "Now, enough talking let's begin." Sj7's eyes turned purple once more but this time everyone disaperred leaving only Mai and SJ7. The room fell apart and they were standing on flat ground which looked as though it went on forever, the sky was also a dark blackish-red color.

"Where...are we?" Mai asked. SJ7 smiled.

"I call it... The Game." SJ7 told Mai. "Let's begin."

_XXXX_

"Where'd they go?" 9 asked Shadow.

"Knowing him he probably took him to play one of his mind games. But don't worry they'll be back soon, he's beat me a few times with that move.

"So I guessing you two are here for me while the other two capture the others."

"Bingo and I will right after I get rid of this pest." Shadow said looking at Kiirod. Shadow raised his sword up and dashed at Kiirod who ducked and kicked him in the back of his legs. Kiirod dodged Shadow's slashs with ease as Shadow attacked until he backed into a wall. Shadow was about to stab him until 9 roundhouse kicked him. Shadow got back up and swung his sword at 9 who used the chains to block causing them to break, leaving only broken chains hanging from his wrist.

"Mai said these chains were unbreakable." 9 said jaw dropped.

"To humans and to them when they're in their normal state yeah, but otherwise it's easy to break." Shadow told him.

"You know this means that I can help him now." 9 said

"Hpmph this means it's more fun for me." Shadow said before rushing in.

_XXXX_

Kitten and and Steven exited 9's and headed down the hall to find Broly's room.

"I wonder which way Broly's room is." Kitten said looking at the many doorways in in the hall.

"You mean you don't know?" Steven asked.

"No clue, but that's the reason I have you with." She answered. "So just go ahead and use your fancy spancy aura powers."

"You know," A voice called, "I don't appreciate strangers coming into a house I partially paid for without permission." They turned around to come face to face with a boy who looked to be 16. He had white spikey hair that was chrono crusade stlye without the braid. He had red eyes an athelitic pale body. He wore gray tinted googles on his forehead and wore a grey tank top with red pants.

"Who the hell are you?" Kitten asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yuki Teikiatsu." Yuki said while his red eyes turned ice blue. "But call me... Frost." Yuki said as he threw his hand up causing ice shards to be sent twoards them. Kitten and Steven both dodged the shards. Steven appeared behimd Froost in less than an instant and pin him to the ground putting his hands behind his back in a police fashion. Frost struggled to get up omly to fail to Steven's superior strength.

"Since you have the ice attribute I'm guessing you're 8," Kitten said with smile. "I'm I right?"

"Srew you." Frost told causing her smile to turn to a frown.

"You know, it's not nice to insult a lady." She told him turning her attention to Steven. "Isn't that right Steven?" Steven took the tip and pulled frost's risk up his back hard causing him to sruggle even more to get and stop the pain. "That's enough, maybe now he'll cooperate with us." She told him before someone attacked with an attack similar to Kitten's only to quickly be blocked by her. "Who's being rude now!" she yelled at the person.

"I believe that'd be us." Cerise said witth broly by her side.

"You know, I was hoping to take you all out one by one but since the two of you want to be next," she disapered and then reappeared behind the both of them and attack. "I

I'll be happy to tske you both out." Cerise and Broly both barely dodged the attack and got enough distance from them both only to be in middle between Kitten and Steven. Steven let go of Frost and kicked him twoards Broly who caught him.

"You're mine." Steven said pointing at Broly. They both stood there for a while staring at each other, then they both disapeared reapearing only to attack each other,

"So I guees that means me againgst you two huh?" Kitten asked looking at Cerise and Frost.

"Who are you and why are you here." Cerise asked getting prepared for her attack.

Kitten sighed. "You know introducing myself to so many in one day isn't my thing but but if you really want to know, my partner is Steven Markus. My real name isn't of importance but... you can call me Kitten." She answered with a smile.

"Kitten." Cerise and Frost both sweatdropped anime stlye after saying it.

"Meow." She answered playfully with one hand in the air and stticking her tongue out at them which made them sweatdrop even more.

"You don't seem like the evil type erm, Kitten." Cerise said.

"Sadly, I know." She said with a sigh looknig at the ground. "But then again looks can be decieving." Frost instantly relized what seh meanty that turning around in time to freeze the wave of water behind them but it still broke threw. Before it hit though a flame thrower hit and evaporated the water. "Damit, I missed them!" She yelled as she stomped the ground. She turned around to she who stopped her.

She turned to see a 15-year-old girl with dark brown hair that reached just above her shoulders pulled up in a ponytail, tied with a strip of silver cloth. Wears a white tank top and black shorts that reached her mid thigh. She was barefoot and wore fingerless gloves and a thin chain belt with a metal "4" attached to it. Has a skin tone that looked as thogh it used to be tanned, but has lost it over time.

"You know I'm seriously getting tired of these interupptions." She yelled at her.

"My bad but when someone wakes me up in the middle of the night I just wanna say hi." The girl said sarcasticly.

"Who are you anyway?" Kitten asked.

"Sophie Katsume." She said.

"Well Sophie I don't like bothersome pest." She said as she began attacking again.

_XXXX_

Maikeru ran threw the room of bookcases and made a turn to the right and rested there. While he rested he healed his cuts and SJ7 had given him.

"You know trying to hide from someone who knows your every move isn't very smart." SJ7 said apearing in front of him. Maikeru jumped back up ready for another attack. "Shadow was right you are pretty strong, no one's ever lasted this long against me before." He said before disappearing.

"Damit where'd he go?" Mai looked around but wildly but decided to remained calm, closing his eyes for a sec then reopened them to block an attack from SJ7 with a purple shield. Mai grabbed his wrisk with one hand and SJ7's forehead with the other. SJ7 grabbed his forehead also before they both released an energy wave of phsycic power threw both of their minds sending them into the air. Everything went back to normal and they both were back in the room with Shadow fighting Kiirod and 9.

Shadow was begining to get tired when they both came back with Shadow catching SJ7 and Kiirod catching Mai. Both were passed out.

"Dman you, you idiot." He said refering to SJ7. "Now I have to have these two off myself until Kitten and Steven return."

"I really don't think you can last that long Shadow." 9 said with a grin.

"We'll see about that." Shadow said before throwing his sword up sending a dark wave twoards 9 and Kiirod who dodged it. Kiirod appeared under Shadow who didn't have enough time to react. He pulled out his Katana but instead of stabbing him Kiirod turned it upside down and used the handle and hit Shadow"s mask sending him up and also breaking a part of his mask. 9 and Kiirod headed twoards him but Shadow rose a large energy field around him and SJ7 befrore he struggled to get up pulling out some kind of communicator and he spoke in to it.

"Steven, Kitten, both of you here, now, we need back up." Shadow coughed up blood.

"Not so tough now Shadow huh." 9 mocked.

"Laugh all you want, the reason we're leaving is to conceal my identity." Shadow said looking up revealing what was left of the broken mask. His mask or what was left of it revealed the right side of his face and he had bright red eyes similar to 9's and when he saw them 9 had the strnge feeling that he used to know him. 9's eyes suddenly turned blank and he fell to the ground.

"9!" Kiirod yelled. Then he turned his attention to Shadow knowing he had something to do with it.

"You know, that poision that I gave him earlier today must be starting to take affect. Shadow told him. Kiirod decided to hurry and take 9 with to get him healed as quickly as possible. He also grabbed Maikeru since if he was left there himself while passed out he wouldn't be able to fight back especially since Shadow had called for the other two members. He quickly disappeared right before Kitten and Steven showed up.

"What do you want Shadow." Kitten asked appearing to where they were with Steven.

"We have to leave, my mask is begining to disappear."

"Do we have to," She whined. "we just starting to have fun." As she said this SJ7 began to wake up.

"We're leaving now." He told her. Steven gave Shadow a glare which Shadow caught. "You got a problem with my orders Steven?" He asked pulling him up by his shirt. Steven's aura began to flow threw his body so he'd be ready and he also grabbed Shadow by his shirt.

"Both of you stop right now!" Kitten yelled at them. They both let go of each other. "You two really need to stop fighting all the time, you two have been like this since we all showed up and became Black Crows."

"Whatever." Shadow said before turning his attention to SJ7. "Erase everyone in this house's memories for the 2 days. We'll need to to make it easier if my brother is sending in his little lackies in to stop us."

"Well his so called 'lackie' defeated you didn't he." Steven told him.

"I've said it before I can't reveal my identity, If you can't deal with that then-

"It's done." SJ7 said interuppting Shadow. Shadow looked at Steven but decided they'd have a one on one when their alone some time later and he teleported along with the others who'd followed suit.

_XXXX_

A figure sat with his legs crossed in a high up chair like an emperor in his palace waitng for something or a someone. It was a few minutes before four people finally showed up.

"Shadow, Kitten, Steven, SJ7 you have finally returned." He said with a smile.

"Yes master Shun." All four of them said together.

"I take it you have good news." Shun got no resposne and knew that they had failed. His smile turned to a frown but then a smile again. "I guess that means that I'll have to change our approach then I see."

_XXXX_

**Sorry I couldn't update during the break but my computer wasn't working right so I couldn't really do anything. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter and keep sending in the OCs. Most will show up in the next chapter anyway. I'll start to do summaries of the next chapter on my profile so if you want a heads up on the next chapter then be my guest. See ya in the next ep which is:**

**Antidote, antidote, 9 and Maikeru's training begins.**

**See ya**

**PokemasterAj**


	4. Antidote

**Episode 3: Antidote**

"Wake up sleepy head!" A girl yelled as she jumped on to 9. Her hair is pitch black and goes down as low as her hips. She keeps the top half of her hair in two buns on her head and the bottom half in two long braids, tied with red ribbon a few inches near the end. Her eyes are pure black.

She wears a bright red, sleeveless Chinese dress with designs of black vines/leaves going up. It is buttoned across her chest, starting from her top right shoulder down past her chest, almost reaching her ribs. The left and right sides the dress is cut right below her hips and is left long in the front and back. Underneath she wears black-bubbled shorts that are tight around her thighs, and goes down only a bit higher than mid-thigh. She wears bright red Chinese slippers (pretty much like flats). Strapped to her back is a giant war hammer, the hammer part as large as her torso. It is gleaming red, the ends having spikes, and the rod being covered in bandages with a sphere at the end.

She has a Yin Yang symbol pendant around her neck. She has double piercing in both ears. She has a band-aid on her left cheek and bandages around her right arm, from her elbow down to wrist. She has a fingerless glove on, a metal plate sewed on the back of it. Last of all, she has a black bandana around her upper left arm, with an 8 on it in bright, bloody red ink.

"Where the hell am I?" 9 said as the girl had awakened him. He looked around to see her and Mai as the only ones in the room.

"Good morning 9." Mai said nicely with a smile. Though it was replaced with a confused look because of 9's reply.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"You know, it isn't nice to talk that way to your friends." The girl said. It was then that 9 realized that she was sitting on top of him and his face became as red as a tomato. "Uh… what's wrong with your face?" she asked. "Why is it so red."

"No reason." 9 replied almost instantly as he turned his head to hide it. "Just get off me please." The girl nodded and got off of him and sat on his bed next to him. As she did this Kiirod came in along with another man.

"I see you two have met Haiku." The man said in a Hispanic accent, obviously referring to the black-haired girl. Three strands of his long, purple hair, which about the same length as Kiirod's but maybe was a little longer, stuck out. His eyes were crimson red; he had a muscular build and stood at 6'3". He wore a white-polo collar shirt with black pants and all white Jordan's; he looked to be about 18. A huge grin occupied his face.

"Kiirod…' 9 said causing everyone to turn their to him. "Why did you help me and why did have to bring him?" 9 said while pointing towards Maikeru. Kiirod didn't answer.

"I'm sorry for my lieutenant's quietness but he doesn't speak that often when meeting new people." The purple-haired man apologized for his companion. "But the reason my amigo went to help is because I ordered him to and as for him taking your friend along I guess it was because he was in danger of being captured by the Negatives."

"So Ramon," Mai asked, "I've always wanted to ask you more information ever since you met us three days ago." The newly named Ramon smiled.

"How did you know it was me, senior?" Ramon replied almost in a laugh. "Was it my broad shoulders and muscular body?" Ramon said while flexing his muscles in a pose (think of lieutenant Armstrong from Full-metal Alchemist).

"No, not really." Mai sweat dropped anime style.

"Maybe it was my accent?" Ramon said while holding his chin. "After all it is muy atractiva and caliente. Am I right?" Maikeru's sweat drop grew even bigger.

"No it's because I have psychic powers." Replied Maikeru.

"Of course you are." Ramon said as he walked toward Maikeru. Ramon pulled out a chair and sat down. "What do you want to know… Psiquico Demonio?"

XXX

"You guys don't have to do this." Blaire whined as Frost and Broly stood about 10 ft away from each other. Everyone had recently awakened and thanks to Maikeru who had set mind barriers around them when they all first met, SJ7's attemp to erase from when they first got their powers failed.

"Yuki don't do this." Celosia told Frost as she tried to pull him away but his superior strength resisted her pull.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Cerise asked.

"Who cares, let them attack each other," Glitch replied.

"Yeah, I've always wondered who'd win between these two. Fire versus Ice." Sophie added. Frost and Broly had a disagreement over who would lead the team now that Maikeru was gone.

"Do you really think you have what it take to be the new leader?" Broly asked as he finally spoke. "Everyone here knows that besides Maikeru, I'm the strongest."

"Strength doesn't matter if you don't know how to stratagize and use it correctly. We need an intellegnt leader to help us plan survival until Mai returns. Not some who rushes straight into a battle the first chance he gets in an unorganized manner." Frost's replied. Broly didn't notice that Frost's eyes had turned blue.

"Enough talk." Broly said as his eyes became red and he opened his mouth to releae a flame thrower. It hit him but to Broly's surprise it was an ice clone that now began melting. They were still at the house in the hallway where they had fight earlier and it wasn't that big so he couldn't have gotten far.

"This is what I mean when I say that your tactics could get us killed in an instant." Frost said as he stood behind Broly with his hand extended. Broly jumped into the air as Frost released as ice beam. Frost shot another into the air at Broly but Broly reacted by releasing another flame thrower from his mouth. The attacks collided and began creating steam.

They both disappeared in the steam and reappeared to collide with each other's fist, sending out a huge energy wave. Everyone though, was unmoved as it felt like only a light breeze to them. They disappeared but when they reappered Celosia stood in front of Yuki and Cerise stood in front of Broly, blocking the boy's path from each other. Yuki and broly stopped their attacks so that they wouldn't hit the girls.

"Why are you two interferring?" Asked Broly.

"Because both of you know that if Mai was here you wouldn't be fight each other." Cerise told them. Broly and Frost put down their defenses.

"Yeah and don't forget what we were told by that man." Celosia added.

"I think we should vote." Sophie suugested.

"That's a great idea Sophie!" Blaire exclaimed.

"All in favor for Cerise, say I!" Celosia yelled out of nowhere.

"I!" Everyone asid except for Frost, Broly, and Cerise who clearly didn't like Celosia's idea.

"Then it's final, Cerise is now acting captain until we find Maikeru." Blaire added.

"Don't I have any say in this evreyone." Cerise asked.

"Sure," Sophie said sarcatictly, "you have the say in where we need to go to find Maikeru."

"No, I- I mean why do I have to be picked?" Cerise questioned.

"Because you are the strongest female out of us and plus I was told by Maikeur himself that if he goes down or isn't around, you are to take charge." Paige answered.

"Fine then, have it your way." Broly replied in an aggrivated tone as he walked away.

"Ah, wait Broly where are you going." Cerise asked.

"To my room, where else commander." Broly replied. Cerise didn't know what to in a moment like this because she didn't have the social skills that Maikeru seemed to have. Before Broly took another step though, Blaire instantly appeared in behind him with his hand on Broly's shoulder.

"Broly, we need to stick together if we're going to cooperate. Finding 9 and Mai as quickly as possible should be our main object right now and we won't do that if we're fighting each other." Blaire said in an actual serious tone. What he said also reminded them of 9. Broly turned around and looked at Blaire who still was quite serious. Then Blaire put a big grin on his face, dismissing his ealier expression.

"Alright." Broly said while tossing Blaire's hand off of him. As Broly walked past Blaire, but to the others he said something to Blaire. "Touch me like that agin and I'll break your arm." Tears formed in Blaire's eyes.

"Why do you have to be so mean." Blaire cried.

"You know I'm staring to become sick of you and your crying Blaire, You're almost a grown for Arceus' sake." Glitch yelled. Broly walked up to Cerise and spoke to her also.

"You better not get us killed girl." This made Cerise step back a little before she replied.

"Right." Cerise nodded before grabbing a pokeball. "Blackie I need your help." An Umbreon appeared in front of her; she kneeled down in front of him. "Could track the person who this belongs to Blackie?" Cerise asked as she pulled out a piece of the chain that was attached the chains 9 had on.

Umbreon

Pokemon said as he nodded.

XXX

"So is that all you wanted to know Psiquico Demonio?" Ramon asked

"Pretty much." Mai replied calmy as usual. "And could you please stop calling me that. I've always hated that name."

"My apologies." Ramon replied. "O and 9."

"Yes." 9 answered.

"How is the antidote I gave you woking?" Ramon asked calmly.

"Antidote?" 9 questioned. "Now that I think of it. I do feel a lot better."

"Good then our first test actually worked." Ramon said with a smile as he stood up.

"What the hell do you mean first test!" 9 yelled at Ramon who seemed unphased.

"Yes the antidote we gave you was the first of many to fight back against the Negative's poison." Ramon informed him.

"So what would have happened if it hadn't worked!"

"You would have died, simple as that." Ramon said. This shocked even Maikeru.

"Why would you attemp somethnig like that on someone that's already injured?" Mai asked.

"Master Ramon has his reasons." Kiirod said as he finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked, returning back to his calm attitude.

"The poision Shadow had gave nine should have killed 9 or at least rendered him motionless after at least 4 hours. Instead he remained conscious 2 days after it was inside of him, meaing that if 9 could last that long with the current injuries he had without falling, he would survive even if the antidote failed."

"Wow you must have strong power." Haiku said to 9.

"I think right word is endurance." 9 replied to Haiku. It was then that 9 realized he the pain in his back. 9 screamed in pain as he fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"9!" Maikeru said as he rushed over to him. Kiirod and Ramon stayed where they were quietly, but with a slight smirk on their face. "What's wrong?"

"My- my back hurts- Argh!" 9's shirt began glowing so Haiku quickly removed it to reveal the huge 9 like tattoo reappearing on his back(did I mention that it had disappeared earlier when Shadow poisioned him).

'_He does have a marking.'_ Maikeru thought as he watched. _'But why is it appearing now?'_ 9 screamed even louder in pain and at that moment fire began circling around him making Mai and Haiku jump back. The fire engulped 9 and grew bigger before some of the energy began shooting out. The attacks were extremly quick, hitting and destroying everything it touched, the bed parts of the floor, chairs, and the wall. The attacks lashed out toward Maikeru and Haiku but Mai grabbed Haiku and disappeared just in time but as he did this another anticipated his movement and was inches away from them as soon as they reappeared.

"Dammit." Mai said as it neared him. He let go of Haiku and he shielded them with protect. The fire circled the orb-like shield and tried to go undernaeth but Mai already had the orb circle around them.

"That was pretty close wasn't it Maikeru?" Haiku said with a smile.

"It's not over yet." Maikeru replied right before a crack formed on the barrier. Haiku gasped. "I can't believe its breaking through." Maikeru said as he realized something. "Where' Ramon and Kiirod?" As the fire finally broke through Ramon appeared in front of them.

"Do not worry, I'll protect you." He said as his red eyes glowed. Ramon extended his arms side by side and began sucking away all the fire.

'_This guys more powerful than I ever imagined.'_ Mai thought. As Ramon took the fire away Mai released protect as he saw an opening to where 9 was. He also saw Kiirod inside next to him putting his blue, aura covered hand on 9's back. Seconds later the fire instantly disappeared.

'_What did he do?'_ Maikeru thought. It was quiet for a while until Ramon spoke.

"Great job Kiirod!" Ramon said happily as he walked over and patted him on the back. "That was the fastest we've ever done that, we must be getting better at this."

"I believe so sir." Kiirod said as he gave Ramon a high five.

"Wow that was so awesome!" Haiku said as she gave Ramon and Kiirod a hug from afar.

"Excuse me." Mai interrupted. Everyone stopped celebrating and payed attention to Mai.

"Yes." They all replied with smiles. Maikeru sweatdropped.

"You said that was the fastest tou've have done that. What did you do?" Maikeru asked.

"I didn't tell you?" Ramon questioned.

"Nope," Haiku answered for Mai, "you only answered questions about the Negatives."

"Well you see many of our allies here go threw transformations." Ramon began explaining. "And many of them can't control the powers that come with them and as a result, their powers began attacking anyone near, understand?"

"Yeah." Maikeru replied.

"Someone of your strength though must have already been through their transformation." Kiirod added.

"Then one didn't that happen to me?"

"Because, you must have more over your powers." Kiirod answered. "But then again, this usaully happens between beginners who have just started using them such as 9." As Kiirod finshed his sentence, 9 woke up.

"What happened?" 9 said as he woke.

"Do not worry my friend everything is all right now." Haiku reassured him. Haiku who was standing next to 9 noticed his tail and touched it as it moved. "Wow, this is so cool!" She yelled.

"Hey stop that!" 9 yelled.

"How did you get a tail?" Haiku asked with stars in her eyes. "It makes me want one.

"Well now that that's put of the way," Ramon began. "as soon as both of you are fully healed we will began training you to help you both use your powers to their full potential."

"And in the meantime the three of us could hang out, right?" Haiku said as she looked at 9 with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." He replied.

"YES! We finally have two new additions to our big family." Haiku yelled as she gave him a bear hug. 9 could hardly breath. Maikeru smiled as he watched.

'They become so serious and returned to a happy atittude in the blink of an eye.' Maikeru thought. 'And many of them are so strong, yet Ramon says they don't have full control of their powers. But I guess that's why they're called The Imperfects.'XXX

Aj: Well since its been about forever since I've updated this story so I doubt my earlier reviewers will still comment on this but tell me what you think. And also I'm going to take new Ocs for the Imperfects(poistive number) and Negatives(negative number).

P.S. Should I redo the chapters better this and make them better and easier to read.


End file.
